The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed
| image = Image:Placeholder item.png | imagewidth = 100 | start = Marston Ranch | end = Marston Ranch | prereqs = Passing the next mission | giver = Jack Marston | location = | rewards = | previous = Wolves, Dogs And Sons | next = Remember My Family(Bonus mission) }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Plot This mission is started by speaking with Jack Marston in the Marston Ranch barn. This is the main storyline's last official mission. The mission starts off with John speaking with his son in the barn, and Uncle calls for John to come outside. He hands John a scope. When John looks through the scope, he tells Jack to go inside. John, Uncle and Jack fight off an approaching attack of US Army cavalry. After a while of holding off the assault, Uncle gets shot and dies. John heads for the silo to cover Jack and Abigail so they can safely make it to the barn, John Marston follows them in. He says his goodbyes to Jack and Abigail and tells them he will catch up. They set off on a horse, and John Marston walks out of the barn to confront the Army and Federal Agents. There is a standoff before the player is put into Dead eye mode where you get the chance to shoot as many soldiers as possible. The soldiers open fire on John Marston, and fatally wounding him. He holds on as long as he can before he drops to the ground and dies. Abigail hears the gunshots, and she tells Jack to go back to the ranch. At this point, the player will take control of Jack. When you arrive at the ranch, Jack and Abigail find John dead and Abigail cries. The pair then bury John and it shows John's grave. The game then skips ahead 3 years later and the player now controlls an older version of Jack Marston. Before him are the three graves of John Marston, Abigail Marston and Uncle. See the respective character pages for details of their deaths. Trivia The mission name is a reference to a line in the fifteenth chapter of the First Epistle of Paul to the Corinthians: "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." The man you meet from the stranger mission "I Know You" can be seen in the crowd of soldiers that gun down John Marston. Walkthrough When the Mission begins, you must kill the first set of guards with Uncle . After killing them uncle instructs you to go check on your family, a cut scene will begin when you get to your house showing jack coming out with you. Take cover behind the fence in front and kill the guards, taking cover and making sure your health is okay. After killing a few soldiers, Uncle will die. Kill all the rest of the guards, and a cut scene will begin where Abigail and Jack try to get to the stables. Protect them taking out every guard who comes near. Finally you will get to a cut scene where you send them off and are left to face a firing squad of U.S. Army troops headed by Edgar Ross, who will inevitably gun you down. (Note that this is a scripted event and entirely unavoidable.) after this, you will be in control of jack, and you must ride back to see your father. MISSION COMPLETE Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough